


In Shattered Pieces That May Never Be Replaced

by where_havealltheflowers_gone



Series: Song Inspired Fiction [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Character Death, Established Relationship, M/M, So much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:31:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/where_havealltheflowers_gone/pseuds/where_havealltheflowers_gone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles break up when Stiles goes to college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Shattered Pieces That May Never Be Replaced

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Three Cheers For Five Years by Mayday Parade. 
> 
> I don't even know what this is.

(I thought I live in your arms,  
And spend every moment I had with you;  
Stay up all night with the stars,  
Confess all the faith that I had in you.)

 

Stiles hummed softly in the back of his throat as he rolled over to face Derek. "Hi," he whispered softly.   
Derek sighed. "G'morning," he said sleepily. His eyelids fluttered open. He yawned. "What time do you have to go?"  
Stiles flopped his arm across Derek's chest to reach his phone on the bedside table. "Soon, I guess," he mumbled as he checked the time.  
"I'll go then," Derek said and sat up, "Let you pack."  
Stiles put a hand on the older man's shoulder. "Stay for a bit."  
Derek made a noise deep in his chest, something between a whine and a sigh. "Stiles," he whispered, looking down at the human, "We need to talk."  
Stiles felt his face go white. A knot formed in the pit of his stomach. "Oh," he managed.   
"I just.." Derek tried, "I thought it'd be easier for you. So you won't be tied down."  
"Yeah, sure," Stiles agreed, sitting up next to Derek and nodding, "Sure, whatever you want, dude." He flung the blankets back and got out of bed.   
"Stiles," Derek started.   
"No," Stiles said, avoiding the alpha's eyes, "It's cool, awesome. Exactly what I wanted to hear. I mean, I wasn't planning on us having a long distance relationship or anything. How childish would that be."   
"I should go," Derek said after a tense minute.

 

(I thought with a month of apart,  
Together would find us an opening.  
And moonlight would provide the spark,  
And that I would stumble across the key  
Or break down the door to your heart.)

 

Derek tried not to stare. He was really, really trying. But he was failing. Miserably.   
And who could blame him, really? Stiles looked good- great actually. He had never looked better.   
Derek watched as he hugged Scott, Lydia, Isaac, Allison, Erica and even Jackson. Derek watched as they laughed and drank unknown substances out of red plastic cups. Derek watched as Stiles told stories, waving his arms in a way that just so Stiles that Derek literally ached. Derek watched and watched. He watched until Erica screamed "hey, big bad alpha, get your moping ass over here" at him.  
He sauntered over and grabbed a cup off the table Lydia had set out next to her pool. "I am not moping," he grumbled into his cup as he took a drink.  
Isaac was in the middle of a story about his roommate, and Derek could feel Stiles' eyes on him. He wondered what the younger guy was seeing, was thinking. He wanted to ask. He wanted to drag Stiles into the shadows and kiss him stupid. He wanted to take Stiles back to his loft and sit on his couch, hold his hand and listen to his stupid stories. Then he wanted to fuck Stiles into the mattress until Stiles couldn't talk.   
"Hey, Der," Stiles soft murmur interrupted his thoughts.  
Derek turned his eyes to Stiles for a second before looking back to Isaac like he was completely interested.   
"I'm gonna go," Stiles said when Isaac was done talking, "I still have to see my dad."   
"Okay, man," Scott said, swooping his best friend into a hug, "Good to see you."  
Stiles hugged everyone again, clapping them solidly on the back. His eyes lingered on Derek for a second before he waved awkwardly and took off to the front of the house, where his jeep was parked.   
Lydia pursed her lips. Erica crossed her arms over his chest. "Wow," she directed at Derek, "You're an idiot." She turned and marched into the house. Lydia clicked her tongue before following. 

 

(Too late, I'm sure   
And lonely.  
Another night, another dream wasted on you.  
Just be here now, against me.)

 

Stiles woke with a jump, his fists bunched in the sheets. It took him a moment to realize he was home, not in his college dorm room. He blew a breath out and realized he had been sweating. He was trying to recall what he'd dreamt when a rustling noise came from beside his window. There was a grunt of discontent and then a flash of red eyes. Stiles flailed so dramatically that he almost fell onto the floor. He would have, if not for a pair of large hands that caught him. "Uh," he stuttered as he looked into Derek's alpha eyes, "Th-thanks."  
Derek released his grip as soon as Stiles steadied himself. "I shouldn't have come," Derek whispered gruffly, his face still only a few inches from Stiles', "But I couldn't stay away, not tonight."  
"Full moon," Stiles said understandingly. Derek nodded and looked at Stiles in a way that could only be described as hopeful. "What do you need?" Stiles asked.   
"I just wanted to watch you. My wolf-" Derek paused, "My wolf misses you."  
Stiles shot his eyesbrows up, amused. "Just your wolf?" he teased.  
Derek looked down as his brows furrowed together. "Yes," he grunted.   
Stiles rolled his eyes. "I don't need to have werewolf senses to know that was a lie," he said bluntly.  
Derek looked up, eyes red and nostrils flared. "This was a mistake," he said and started towards the window.  
He was gone before Stiles could apologize. 

 

(For heaven's sake, I know you're sorry.  
But you won't stop crying.  
This anniversary may never be the same.   
Inside, I hope you know I'm dying  
With my heart beside me,  
In shattered pieces that may never be replaced.)

 

"I'm fine," Derek choked out, his breath ragged.  
Stiles knelt beside him and pulled the werewolf's head into ulhis lap. He let his hand ghost over the gash in Derek's chest. "You're not," Stiles said, a sob cutting off his words, "You're not healing. Oh my god. Why aren't you healing?"  
Derek grabbed Stiles hand. "I'm okay. I.." he gasped for air.  
Stiles felt tears pricking at the back of his eyes. "You're dying," he said shakily.  
Derek shook his head, as if denying it would stop it from happening. He looked up Stiles' shining eyes, the face he had missed and loved so much. He reached up to touch the younger man's cheek. "I'm sorry," he breathed.  
Stiles nuzzled into the touch. "No," he protested, "I am. I shouldn't have.. I mean, I wanted.. You were.."  
Derek pressed a finger to Stiles' lips. "Shh," he cooed, "I love you."  
He brushed away Stiles' tears with his thumb. "It's okay. I love you."  
Stiles choked back another sob and nodded. "I love you too, Derek, I.." he trailed off when he realized Derek was no longer with him. He curled his body around Derek's head. "I love you. I love you," he whispered over and over until the pack showed up.


End file.
